The Plans We Made
by minakaye
Summary: Kirk and Spock's relationship is fulfilling. Even more so when an unexpected surprise follows Spock's first Pon Farr. Per usual with my pics, lots of Bones being an overprotective dad figure. MPREG, Fluff, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Spock, Bottom Kirk. Please comment, and thanks for reading! :)
1. First Time

Jim Kirk stood at the center of the Bridge. Hands on his hips like he's about to take charge.

"Alright crew, I think it's about time we gave it over to Beta shift, hm?"

"Are there any tasks you wish to have completed for tomorrow, sir," Spock asked in his unmistakable baritone voice.

"No, Mister Spock, the work for today is sufficient," Kirk replied with a smug look on his face.

Everyone piled in to the turbo lift. The rest of the Bridge crew got off at the dining hall, whilst Kirk and Spock remained until they reached Deck Five: where their quarters are located.

Kirk checked to make sure nobody was around before grabbing the Vulcan's wrist and pulling him close until their noses were almost touching. Kirk just stared into his eyes for a few moments. Feeling Spock's breath on his lips.

"What was that all about up there, huh Spock? Extra work?"

"Merely completing my duty, Captain."

"Well, First Officer, I see it as you avoiding our anniversary."

Spock placed his hands on Kirk's hips, and thrusted their lower bodies closer. Kirk's breath hitched at the movement. Spock placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"On the contrary, my Jim. I have longed for this moment the entire day."

Kirk grinned and wrapped his arms around Spock's lower back. He closed the gap between their lips and planted a proper kiss onto his face. Kirk pulled back to analyze Spock's face. His cheeks were blushing green all the way up to the tips of his ears. Kirk gave a closed-lip smile before he intertwined their fingers and led Spock into his room.

Kirk ordered the lights to 75%; not full on, but enough glow that he could see Spock. He toed his shoes off, and suggested Spock do the same before they entered the bedroom. The two sat on the edge of the bed, Kirk stroking Spock's knee and nibbling at his neck.

"Jim…"

"Is something wrong?"

"No. I wish — I wish to convey to you…"

Spock couldn't get the sentence out. That blush appeared even stronger on his cheeks, and his eyes were suddenly cast down to the floor. Kirk pulled back from his neck and scooted closer to him. Arm around his waist.

"Hey. You can tell me anything, you know that."

Spock took a long, deep sigh before getting his words straight.

"As you are aware, it is our one year anniversary of being in a monogamous relationship."

Kirk nodded his head. Showing he was listening, but also encouraging Spock to continue with his thought.

"If I am not mistaken, it is Terran custom to engage in something considered special for the occasion."

"Yes, I suppose so. But we had work all day, and we agreed no presents. Our shore leave trip will be enough."

"Yes, I know. However, there is a gift I wish to give you, if you will have it."

"Well what is it, Spock? You look so serious. You're kinda scaring me here."

"I wish for you to have my virginity."

Kirk's mouth dropped open at that statement. He and Spock were physical, but never to the point of having sex. He knew how protective Spock was of that. He is a secluded man when it comes to intimacy. So now for him to be asking Kirk to take it from him made him speechless.

"I'm not sure what to say, Spock…"

"You do not wish to. I fully understand—"

"—No, Spock," Kirk said as he grabbed both of Spock's hands and held them tight. "That's not at all what I'm saying. I've wanted your for so long. I just wasn't expecting you to want me."

"I can think of no one more qualified."

"Come here."

Kirk turned Spock so that they were facing. He kissed him chastely before pulling him into a tight embrace. He could sense the nervousness rolling through Spock, he could feel his slightly increased breath on his shoulder. Kirk ran his fingers through Spock's hair, pushing the bangs back from his forehead. He kissed the middle of his scalp.

Kirk released his hold on Spock and went to take his command shirt off. His golden tan obvious all over his torso. Spock admired him, running the pads of his fingers lightly down the center of Kirk's chest. He stopped on Kirk's stomach, letting the warmth of his skin seep into his palm. Kirk turned the palm upwards and kissed the middle of it.

Spock went to remove his shirt. Kirk could see his hands trembling and held them between his own.

"Let me."

Kirk laid Spock's hands on his lap and finished pulling the fabric off of Spock's person. He placed his hands on his sides, and slid them upwards until they were massaging his neck. Kirk could feel the tension in his muscles, and circled his fingers until Spock was giving small moans. Kirk started kissing all over the Vulcan's body. First on each of his shoulders, then down to his pectorals, then a straight line until he reached his waist. With his lips remaining there, he undid Spock's pants and slide them off. Keeping one hand on Spock's neck, Kirk took the other one and started palming his member. He could feel it getting hard. Kirk scooted him up until his head was on the pillow and he was laying flat on the bed.

"Stay like that, okay?"

Spock did not speak, merely nodded his head in obedience.

Kirk slid his pants off and grabbed the lube from his night stand. He slicked up his index finger and crawled on top of Spock. He slid Spock's boxers down until they were around his ankles. Spock managed to work them the rest of the way off with his feet.

"Good. I'm gonna prepare you, okay? Just tell me if you want me to stop."

Kirk let the tip of his finger nudge into Spock's opening. He wanted Spock to get used to the sensation. Then he slid his finger in until the nail part was completely in his partner. Spock closed his eyes and evened out his breathing. Kirk saw he was still calm, so he pushed in further. He let it sit there while he lubed up his middle fingers. He pushed that one in a little quicker. Spock breathed out at the feeling.

"You alright?"

"Yes."

Kirk leaned in and pressed a kiss to Spock's forehead. Then to his nose, and then to his lips. Spock did the unexpected and grabbed the back of his head and forced their lips together more harshly. Their lips moving in tandem with more passion than they ever had before. Kirk took the opportunity to start moving his fingers up and down within Spock. He curled his index finger in hope that he would find his prostate. He wasn't sure until he Spock started whimpering, his legs moving around impatiently.

"Does that feel good, honey?"

Spock squeezed his eyes shut and moaned. Kirk quickened his pace and hit Spock's sweet spot over and over. Once his fingers were officially dried up, and took his own boxers off. He opened the tube again and lathered his penis with the gel. Spock reached up with his hand.

"Please, allow me to—"

Kirk gently lay his hand back down on the mattress before saying, "Not this time. Let me do this so I can be fast and get back to focusing on you. There'll be plenty of other times."

Kirk pumped his member up and down until he was hard enough. He put more lube on it for good measure and pressed the head up against Spock's opening. Kirk nudged his member further into Spock's opening. He kissed his temple before easing himself all the way inside of him. Spock let out a strained moan as he is filled with Kirk. His eyes shut again, and his head leaned back against the pillow. He clawed at the sheets for stability.

"Am I hurting you?"

"Only a bit, Jim. It is a strange sensation, that is all. I would be gratified if you moved."

Kirk chuckled before thrusting up into Spock. They were small motions so as to not startle Spock, but it did not take long for Kirk to hit his prostate again. He smiled as Spock whimpered beneath him. He made audible squeaks each time Kirk gave him a wave of pleasure. Spock never lost his demeanor, but Kirk could tell he was driving him wild. He buried his face into the crook of Spock's neck as he came. Spock dragged his hands down Kirk's back in a soothing motion. Once Kirk was satisfied his seed was gone, he rolled off of Spock and pulled his head to his chest. He kissed his hair, and rain his fingertips along the outside of his arm.

"You're beautiful, you know that?"

"Only because you tell me, Jim. You are quite pleasing yourself."

"Happy anniversary, Spock. I love you."

"And I you, ashaya."


	2. You Are So Beautiful To Me

Kirk woke up sweating. Not just a little bit, but full on drenching his skin. He wiped his forehead off before turning to his side. He noticed Spock's face was flushed a bright green. He could see sweat droplets on his lips.

"Computer: Set temperature to 71 degrees."

"Temperature stabilized at 71 degrees."

Well that's weird. The thermostat was where Kirk had left it before he left for shift yesterday. And Spock hadn't turned it up…

Kirk's thoughts were halted when he heard a soft, pained moan coming from his boyfriend. Spock hoisted himself to a sitting position and flopped his back against the stack of pillows. His breathing was more shallow than usual.

"Spock? Honey, what's wrong with you?"

"I seem to be perspiring at an alarming rate. My core temperature has raised 2.6 degrees in the last six hours."

Kirk stuck the back of his hand to his forehead. It didn't seem like he had a fever. Come to think of it, once he moved off of Spock, he immediately cooled down.

"You're radiating heat. Do you feel well?"

"I must admit I am somewhat disoriented. I assumed it to be from lack of sleep due to last night's activities."

Kirk waltzed to the other side of the bed, still only wearing his boxers. He wrapped his arms around the shirtless Vulcan and lifted him to sitting straight. He reached over to the dressed and snagged a shirt from the nearest drawer.

"Jim, that is not regulation uniform."

"Yeah, well, nobody in SickBay cares what you're wearing."

Spock's eyebrow raised at that remark. He tried to squirm free of Kirk's embrace while his mate had his shirt half on. Kirk scrambled to get his right arm through, but he was flailing around.

"Spock! What are you doing?!"

"I will not go to SickBay. It is quite unnecessary."

Kirk took a firm hold of his arm and shoved it into the sleeve. He pushed the Vulcan's head against his chest and slid the shirt onto his neck. Once he got the shirt pulled down to Spock's waist, he flopped down on the bed.

"You think throwing a tantrum is going to work?"

"I am merely presenting my disinterest."

"Disinterested or not, you're going. Captain's orders."

Spock's face fell at that last remark. He pulled rank. Spock being a man tied to his duty, he would have to go. He didn't need a diagnosis, he had a pretty good guess at what was going on. But it would make Jim feel better, and perhaps McCoy would find a different reasoning to spare Spock the shame of sharing his Vulcan secret.

Spock was very stoic on top of the bio bed. His fingers trembled, but the rest of his body remained completely still. Doctor McCoy came in with his PADD underneath his arm. He sanitized his hands before walking over to Spock.

"So. I hear our Captain is quite worried about you."

"He is. I am unsure of his location at the moment."

"He's in my office where I left him. I want you to have a moment to tell me anything you don't want to say in front of Jim. This is for your health, Spock. You don't need to keep anything under wraps."

"You assume I am hiding something. Why?"

"Because even though you pride yourself on having no emotion, you look nervous as hell right now."

Spock let out a deep breath at that. He closed his eyes, attempting to regain concentration. He can't tell a human of the Vulcan way. But this human was trying to help him, and he is Jim's friend. Arguably, his friend. Spock grappled with the options while staring at the ceiling.

"Do you want time to think on that answer?"

"No, Doctor, I am capable of responding. The condition I am experiencing is called Pon-Farr. It is the oldest ritual in the Vulcan culture, and it is one I had believed I'd been spared with my hybrid status."

"Damn Vulcan voo-doo… alright, what's wrong with you then?"

"Jim and I copulated last night for the first time."

"Oh gods, I didn't need to know that!"

"You do. It is relevant."

McCoy pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. Why was it that this Vulcan always managed to heighten his blood pressure?

"Go on."

"It is my current understanding that mating with Jim brought out my primal instinct to breed. That is, essentially, what Pon-Farr is. We burn with a plak-tow fever until we can claim a mate over and over. That is, until we believe we have successfully bred them. Afterwards, our fever subsides until the next affliction."

McCoy just stared at Spock for what seemed like eternity. He opened his mouth a couple of times to say something, but nothing came out. Spock took this opportunity to sit up and attempt to leave SickBay. McCoy slammed a palm against his chest, forcing him to lay back down.

"Now you wait just one minute! I'm not letting you out of here that fast. What happens if you don't… breed?"

"I will die."

McCoy paused and gulped. He said it so matter-of-factly. How?

"The solution seems quite simple, then. We need to find you someone to breed."

"It is not simple. I will not commit infidelity against Jim. I could never hurt him like that, nor face the consequence of losing him if I did."

"Calm down, Spock. I'm not saying cheat on Jim. There may be another way."

"He is a male. I see no other way."

"Hold on. And don't you dare move a muscle, or I have a lovely hypo with your name on it."

Bones bolted into his office. Jim's head was laying on the desk. He snapped up at the sound of McCoy's rapid breathing.

"What's going on? Is something wrong with Spock?"

"Yes, but it's curable."

"Okay, so fix him!"

"Not that easy, Jimbo. You're involved. And you're not gonna like what you're gonna have to do."

"You're not making any sense, Bones."

"You know that little genetic anomaly you have? The one only yours truly is allowed to access in the files?"

Jim's face paled at the expression. He knew exactly what he was talking about. He often tried to forget about it. Some would call it a joyous miracle, he calls it a burden.

"Of course I know about it. What the hell does that have to do with Spock?"

"He has to have sex in order to heal."

"We already did that, Bones. Last night."

"No, Jim. He has to … well he… he has to top."

"How do you know he didn't?"

McCoy gave him a dead pan look. He may not want details, but nobody is fooled by the idea that Kirk did not dominate the crud out of him on the first round. This is James Kirk we're talking about.

"I'm not being very clear. You see, Spock is being consumed by a raging fever that will only subside if he… well if he breeds someone."

"As in reproduces?"

"Yes."

Kirk's eyes blew wide. He slumped back on his chair in total defeat. His slightly calloused hands dragged down his face in slow motion. His breathing became harsh.

"I can't tell him. I can't. He'll never look at me the same, he won't! And I don't want to use that part of me. I can't…"

Bones rushed over and embraced his best friend. He kissed the top of his head and shushed him like a toddler. He swayed him the best he could from a standing position. Kirk had tears falling from his eyes. He sniffed before speaking again.

"I'm a freak, Bones. I don't want people knowing that."

"Jim, you are not a freak. It's beautiful what you can do. I know you're scared. Hell, I would be. But if you do this, you will save Spock's life."

"I may create a life by doing it, too."

"Is that so bad?"

"I can't be a pregnant starship captain."

Bones held him tighter.

"Sure you can. But no one is making you, got that?"

Kirk sniffled some more. He raised his head once he'd calmed down a bit.

"Is Spock really going to die?"

"I don't know, Jim. But Vulcans don't lie, and yours seems spooked."

Kirk stood up. He puffed out his chest to give himself more confidence.

"I'll do it."

"You sure, Jim? You can't reverse this. I mean, unless you—"

"—No! … No. Not an option."

"You're the bravest man I know, Jim Kirk."

"Thanks, Bones."

Kirk strode out of the office to go see his lover. Rather, to save him."

Spock lifted his head at the *whoosh* of the doors opening. He was relieved to see his boyfriend standing there. He looked magnificent.

"Spock…" Kirk huffed out as he ran to him. He cupped his face and planted kisses all over it. He could taste the salt from the sweat on him, but he didn't care.

"McCoy told me everything."

"I assumed as much. Jim, please, leave. Do not see me perish like this."

"You're not perishing, got it? Not gonna happen."

"There is no way to save me. I will not have sexual relations with another."

That was it. Kirk couldn't help it anymore. He pushed Spock's head down and planted the fiercest kiss on him he could muster. His tongue slipped in between his lips and twisted with Spock's. Spock's fingers grabbed his golden hair and pulled him down closer. Kirk broke the kiss only when he couldn't breathe any longer.

"I love you so damned much."

"Which is why you should go. Remember me in my sanity."

"Spock you don't get it…"

Spock's eyebrow raised again. This time out of curiosity. Why was his mate at such a loss for words? He clearly had something to say, but could not say it. Spock searched for his hand, and intertwined their fingers. He squeezed so that more electricity would run between them. To comfort Kirk. Perk of dating a Vulcan.

Kirk gave him a closed-lip smile. His eyes shone with such adoration. Kirk took the hand that grasped his and moved it over his stomach. He pressed in a little bit to try and accentuate his point. Spock could feel heat coming off of his skin, but nothing more.

"Ashaya, what is it you are trying to communicate with me?"

"I can save you, Spock. You can breed me."

"That is impossible, Jim. You would have to possess—"

Spock cut off his words when Kirk raised his eyebrows. He looked down at the floor, clearly shy about all of this.

Kirk whispered, "I would have to possess a womb."

Spock launched himself to sit upright. He grabbed both of Jim's hands in his. He placed them on Kirk's midsection once more to try and grasp the situation with tactile motions.

"Are you telling me you are capable of carrying offspring?"

"I am. Why do you think I never bottom?"

"Jim, that is amazing."

Kirk looked up at Spock's reaction. Amazing? He certainly had never thought of it that way. Spock seemed so sure in his words. So sincere in his pleasure with the news.

"You're not mad at me for not telling you? You aren't repulsed by me?"

"Jim, I could never be repulsed by you. To add, your secrets are yours to share only if you are willing. I would never have discussed Pon-Farr with you, but now that it is occurring, I must. I am not angry for you concealing the innermost secret you have. I could never be."

"Well, while we're on the subject, you might wanna be sure you have sex with the right part of me. My vagina that is. I've never touched it, never stimulated it. So I guess we're both losing our virginity this week."

Kirk tried to laugh at that to lighten to the mood. Spock reached out and stroked his fingers down Jim's cheek. They were wet with tears again. Spock grabbed him and held him close, rubbing his back and kissing his jawline.

"You have never been so beautiful to me. Please, save me, Jim. Give me children. I want nothing more."

"We've never talked about family…"

"If it is not something you want, I will not force you. I could never."

"With you, I think I could get used to the idea."

Kirk gave a large smile, and Spock gave his small smile in response. He smashed Kirk into him and kissed him once more. He then slid off the bio bed and bridal carried Kirk out of SickBay.

"I burn for you, Jim."

"Let's go handle that, shall we?"

Bones said nothing as he saw the Vulcan carrying his Captain out, their faces mashed together. He gave a small huff at it, actually. No matter how illogical it seemed to him, there was no doubt they were in love.


	3. I Burn For Thee

Spock carried Kirk through the doors of his quarters and threw him on the bed. He didn't even bother to turn the lights on.

"Lights 15%," Kirk croaked out. Spock stared at him. "What? I wanna see you."

Spock didn't even bother to lift the shirt off of his head. He ripped it down the middle and tossed it to the floor. Immediately after, he unbuttoned his trousers and slid them down to his ankles, flicking them off with his feet.

"Well this is certainly a change from last night."

"I cannot control my desire, Jim. You have accepted me as your mate."

"I did that a long time ago, Spock. What are you talking about?"

"You have accepted the role as my carrier. I must take you before someone else can."

"Who would even —"

Kirk was cut off by Spock taking two giant steps towards the bed and pouncing on top of him. He licked a trail from his jaw up to the tip of his ear, tugging on it viciously with his teeth. Kirk hissed and captured Spock's lips. Their mouths twisted and turned over and over, their breathing harsh and rapid.

Without breaking their kiss, Spock trailed his hands up the sides of Kirk, dragging the fabric of his shirt with him. Kirk lifted his arms up in response, and their lips were right back together as soon as his head cleared the neck hole. Spock threw the shirt across the room as Kirk started getting his pants off. Spock smacked his hands off.

"Mine."

Spock's eyes became dark as he unzipped his Captain's pants ever so slowly. Kirk thought years had gone by before he would get to the bottom. Spock marveled at Kirk's member already growing hard beneath his touch. He broke from Kirk's lips and scooted down to plant a kiss on the flesh of his cock.

"Hahhhhh," Kirk moaned out at the sensation of Spock's heated breath on the tender flesh. Spock huffed at how he already had his Captain in his clutches.

Spock pulled his pants off in one swipe and deposited them with the rest of the abandoned clothes. The shoes and socks tangled within the fabric since there was no time to mess with that. Spock crawled right back on top of Kirk and drug his hands down his pectorals. He took the right nipple between his thumb and forefinger and twisted it gently. Just enough to make it hard. When he was satisfied, he took it in his mouth and began sucking on it.

"Oh gods Spock…"

Spock kissed a line down Kirk's torso and stopped at his navel. He stuck the tip of his tongue in the hole and lapped around it a couple of times. His hands came up to rub across the expansion of his belly.

"The gift you are about to give me…"

"What?"

Spock was too deep in his fever to even finish the sentence. He placed his lips on each of Jim's hips. He then placed his warm hands on the inside of Jim's thighs and spread his legs apart. He looked down to see Kirk's pseudo-vagina was already glistening with arousal. He subconsciously pressed his palms deeper into Kirk's thighs at the sight of it.

"You taking data down there," he joked, mostly to make himself feel better. He was nervous that someone knew about his best kept secret.

Spock reached down to stroke his temple. He pressed a chaste kiss there, the first sign of normal Spock that Kirk had seen since they entered the room.

"Do not be embarrassed. Allow me to worship you, every part of you."

"How did you know I was…"

Kirk's eyes blew wide at the sudden realization. Spock could sense his thoughts when he brushed against his skin. He didn't bother to keep asking questions, he knew Spock would not answer.

Spock slowly stroked down Kirk's skin, sending shivered through his heated skin. He could feel Spock's fingers bruising his hips to hold him in place. He paused when his member nudged the slick opening.

"Why'd you stop," Kirk asked, writhing at the anticipation. His cock was resting against his stomach from being so hard.

Spock placed his hand in the typical mind meld position against Kirk's face. He looked at him with utter seriousness and poise.

"Jim, you must consent to be my mate, my carrier. I will not enter you without permission. I must disclose that should you agree, I may not be able to stop a permanent bond from forming. My thoughts are unclear, and my shields ineffective."

"You mean we'll be linked?"

"Yes."

Kirk raised his neck as much as he could with Spock's hold on him and planted a searing kiss onto his lips. His hands fumbled around the sheets before he found Spock's free hand resting on his hip. He drug his index and middle finger up and down Spock's, circling the flesh slowly. Both men could feel the electricity building up in their nerves.

That was all the consent Spock needed. He shoved his member into Kirk's opening, pressing in slowly so as not to hurt Kirk. His mind searched for his, and he wrapped his consciousness around Kirk's.

"Oh… oh my gods…"

"Breathe," Spock commanded.

Kirk focused on the inhale and exhale of oxygen and Spock inched further and further into him until he was completely immersed in his mate. Kirk's arms wrapped around Spock's back, his nails digging into his skin. He slinked his legs over his waist and pulled him further into him. Spock started moving up and down at that motion. He was involuntarily holding his breath again at the feeling of Spock inside of him.

"Jim, you must relax…"

Kirk breathed out and Spock pushed all the way in as he exhaled.

"Ahhh," Kirk groaned from both pain and pleasure.

Spock pushed the now sweaty hair from his forehead and laid his fingers back on his meld points. He sent the arousal he was feeling to Kirk and forced him to yell out. His head thrown more back against the pillow and his toes curling against Spock's spine.

Spock placed heated kisses on Jim's lips, and screamed into one of them when he came. Kirk let one hand pet the back of his head as he felt Spock's seed spill into him. Spock did not speak, but remained holding Kirk as he remained in him.

"Just move when you're ready, sweetheart."

"I am waiting until all of my fluid has entered your cervix. It is the most efficient for procreating, I am told."

"Ew. Please don't ever say that again. But okay, do what you want." Kirk gave him a slow, lingering kiss before nuzzling his head into the crook of Spock's neck. "I love you."

A few minutes later, Spock was laying haphazardly to the side of Kirk. His leg was draped over Kirk's thighs, and his arm was wrapped all the way around his torso. Spock's head was on his shoulder, and Kirk was giving soothing strokes to his bangs, pushing them off of his head over and over. Spock's forehead was still hot, but his breathing had evened out which meant he was sleeping for the moment.

Kirk managed to get his free hand to the nightstand in order to grab his communicator. He squinted at the sound of the 'beep', looking quickly over to make sure Spock hadn't woken up.

"Kirk to McCoy," he whispered.

"Jim? What the hell is going on it's ten at night!"

"Can you bring me some food and water?"

"Is this a joke?"

"No… Spock's got hold of me, and if he wakes up, I don't get to eat for another three hours at least when his sexual appetite has abated. Please help me."

"This is disgusting, kid, you know that? The last thing I want to do on my Friday night is feed you like a damned infant 'cause your Vulcan sex monster won't let go of you."

"Please, Bones," Kirk pleaded with his best toddler voice.

Bones waited a few beats before he grubbed out, "Fine. I'll bring some for the hobgoblin too in case he has enough sense to nourish himself before going again."

"You're the best, Bonesy."

Kirk closed the communicator and snuggled back up with Spock. He looked so gorgeous all flushed from sex. He just wished he wasn't ill. Kirk took a moment to look at his stomach. His face dropped.

"I hope you stay flat after all this. I don't want to disappoint Spock; he looked so pleased at the prospect. But I'm not ready, and I'm not sure I ever will be…"


	4. Bringing Down The Fever

"Hey, sleepy head," Kirk cooed as Spock roused from his slumber.

"Jim… what…"

"Ssshhh."

Kirk grabbed the cup of water and put it up to Spock's lips. He tipped it just enough for the liquid to run down his throat. Kirk had already eaten so that he could tend to his Vulcan.

"Jim, I still feel heat in my body. I need to—"

"I know. But you need to eat something first."

Kirk picked up a strawberry and slid it slowly into his mouth. He maneuvered it back and forth, sucking on the tip with a loud smack. He bit into the middle and let the juice flow down his chin. Spock couldn't keep himself together. He lunged forward and licked the strawberry from his jawline. He then grabbed the other wide of the strawberry with his mouth and took the other half from between Jim's lips.

"Glad Bones brought the ones with no leaves," Kirk laughed out.

"Doctor McCoy was here?"

"Yeah. I couldn't get you off of me, so I called him to bring us food and water."

"Jim, this is a delicate time for me. No outsiders should be allowed to see us."

"Firstly, it's not like we were doing it in front of Bones. Second, he knows about your Pon Farr thing and he knows about my male uterus. I think he's qualified to see us snuggling."

"Very well."

Spock reached over his mate and grabbed another strawberry. He popped it whole into his mouth and took a swig of water afterwards.

"I am now nourished."

"I would hardly call that — whoa, Spock!"

Spock shoved the plates of food away from them and straddled Kirk. The comforter was forced to the end of the bed. Kirk would normally be freezing, but his Vulcan was practically steaming from the heat of his fever. He placed his palms on the pulse points of Kirk's wrists and let his heat seep into them. He could feel Kirk's pulse beating faster and faster, his breathing becoming more ragged as Spock captured his lips forcefully. Kirk turned his head so that his neck would be fully exposed to the Vulcan. Spock kissed a line from the bottom of Kirk's ear all the way down to his collarbone. He bit down on the flesh and Kirk whimpered. He knew that was going to bruise. He ripped his wrists out from under Spock and tried to grab his shoulders for leverage, but the Vulcan pinned his hands up above his head.

"You are mine."

"I am yours, Spock. But I want to feel you."

"I must have complete control."

Kirk didn't refute the argument. Spock's eyes were dark and full of lust, and he could tell he was awake enough now that the fever had him once more. He wasn't uncomfortable, but man he wanted to feel that heated flesh underneath his fingertips.

Spock dragged his free hands down the length of Kirk's torso, ever so slowly. His lips paralleled his movements as they placed tender kisses down a straight path to his waistline. He stopped when he got to his navel. The palm moved to the center of Kirk's skin and pressed in slightly. Spock put his face over Kirk's stomach and breathed in.

"Spock, what are you doing?"

Spock didn't answer. He was completely gone. Once he finished nuzzling into Kirk, he went back up to seize his mouth once more into a feverish make-out session.

"Oh, Spock… please." Kirk huffed between kisses. "Take me… let me feel you."

"I must breed you."

"Yeah fine, whatever. Just… gah!"

Kirk's words were stopped when the Vulcan separated his thigh with his knee. His hand cupping Kirk's balls as he did so to loosen his muscles. Spock moved his hand to stroke Kirk's penis. He did not pump it, but rather drug his fingers in slow motion down his shaft. Kirk's penis was becoming hard, but wasn't there yet. That's how Spock wanted him. He let his digits move farther back and felt Kirk's arousal fluid coming from his opening. He stuck one finger in the passage. He then moved place another finger into his other entrance. He crooked that finger and nudged Kirk's prostate.

"Hahhhhh," Kirk cried out.

Spock's mouth curled into a smirk and how helpless Kirk was. He still had a hold of his wrists, and deepened the hold as he moved his fingers around both of his entrances. Kirk's legs were twitching beneath him and his head was thrown back to stare at the ceiling.

"Spock, please. Ahhh… Hngh!"

"Do you submit to me?"

"Is this not submitting?!"

Spock let go of his hold on Kirk's hands so he could sturdy his left hip. He pulled his fingers out and licked the fluid coming off of them, then place that hand on the other hip. His hands curled until they reached Kirk's inner thighs. He pushed his legs even further apart. Without warning, he plunged all the way into Kirk's entrance. Kirk cried out at the feeling of being so filled so quickly. Spock brought one hand under Kirk's neck and pulled his head to be in the crook of his own neck. He pet his hair and shushed him as he began to rock back and forth inside of his mate.

"Oh my… oh my gods, Spock," Kirk wailed into the flesh of his shoulder.

Spock's thrusts became harder. As did Kirk's cock. He knew Spock was too distracted, so he let himself come all over the both of them. They'd clean off later. Spock came almost directly after. He stayed put until he was sure all of his seed had been spent. He pulled out and Kirk gasped at being empty again. He expected Spock to lay by him, but instead he grabbed his ankles and pulled him towards the end of the bed.

"Spock?"

Spock circled Kirk's body around so that his feet faced the headboard. He proceeded to get off of the bed and pushed Kirk's butt up until it hit the wood panel. He then extended his legs to rest flat against the wall, his feet pointed in the air. Kirk tried to sit up, but Spock held his chest down.

"Stay put."

"What the hell are you doing?"

"This is more effective for insemination. No leakage."

"You gotta be kidding me."

Kirk rolled his eyes and put his hands behind his head to relax. If he was stuck like this, he was going to be comfy. Spock placed both hands on his abdomen and kissed him again.

"Would you stop touching my stomach?"

"I apologize."

Spock tore his hands off and scooped Kirk off the bed in a bridal hold. His arms hooked under his knees and shoulders. Kirk let his his head lull against Spock's shoulders. He was exhausted. Spock set him down on the bathroom floor, his body resting against the side of the tub.

"What are you doing?"

"Starting a hot bath."

"You sound coherent again. Is this really you?"

"It is really me, Jim. The fires are fading."

Kirk let out a relieved sigh. He loved all the sex, but having a silent Vulcan was honestly terrifying. Kirk found himself with his arms wrapped tightly around his stomach. He looked down at it again. A louder sigh. He so hoped his biology had failed.

"Are you well, Jim? You are breathing rather deeply."

"Totally fine, Spock," Kirk said with a small smile. It wasn't very believable.

The water was ready, and Spock placed Kirk in it. He then got behind him and pulled Kirk against his chest, nuzzling into the top of his hair. He breathed in again.

"Why do you keep smelling me?"

"Pardon?"

"You inhaled next to my stomach, and now you're smelling my hair. What's up, Spock? Do I need to shower or something?"

"Quite the opposite. Your scent is most pleasing."

"Oh, alright then."

Kirk settled closer to Spock's chest. His head fell back against his shoulder, and Spock started carding his fingers through his hair. Kirk's breathing calmed and he closed his eyes in contentment. Kirk intertwined their fingers under the water. He loved feeling the electricity go through his skin when they touched.

"Spock?"

"Yes, ashaya."

"Is your Pon Farr over?"

"No completely. I no longer need to take you so harshly. Being in physical contact with you should be enough to settle it. With this being the case, please do not go far away. Not yet."

"We have medical leave for another two days. You've got me all to yourself."

Kirk tipped his head up and kissed right behind Spock's ear. He then settled his head back down and closed his eyes once more. He felt Spock move their hands to his abdomen, pulling Kirk closer to him. Spock touched Kirk's temple to his own and let out a long huff.

"You are displeased that we may have procreated."

"Why—why would you say that?"

"I can sense it, Jim. You are unhappy. I thought I had made it clear that I would only engage in this act with you if you were a willing carrier. You gave me your word."

"I'm sorry. I thought I was ready. Now that it may actually be happening, I'm not sure I want it. I'll be a spectacle, Spock. I'll have another being inside of me and everyone will stare."

"You will have me to vouch for and protect you. Doctor McCoy as well."

"That doesn't change the hurt to my pride Spock."

Spock paused for a moment before unlacing their fingers and pushing Kirk away from his body.

"What you wish to do is your choice. You know my thoughts on the matter."

With that, Spock got up from the tub and promptly dried himself off. He left the bathroom and went to sit and read in their bed. Kirk stayed in the tub with his head in his hands. Spock has trusted him fully, shown him his desires. Kirk had been allowed to see the deepest part of his soul, and he was shattering it to pieces. Spock wants a baby with him so badly. And yet he was willing to die if Kirk did not want the same. How could he do this to the man he loves?


	5. Please Forgive Me

Kirk drains the tub and dries himself off. He wraps the towel around his waist and proceeds into the bedroom. He keeps his eyes on the ground as he shuffles to the end of the mattress.

"I thought you said we had to keep close contact," Kirk said sheepishly.

Spock didn't look up from his book. "Not when you are unwilling."

"I'm not unwilling to touch you, Spock!"

"Perhaps not. But I have made you commit acts you did not wish to. I have violated you."

"What?! Spock, you did no such thing! That was… that was the best sex I've ever had. You made me feel things I didn't know I could even experience."

Spock set his book down on the night stand. He intertwined his hands in his lap and stared down at them. It was the closest to a frown Kirk had ever seen.

"I am not speaking of the sexual acts. I am speaking of the fact that I penetrated you with the intention of breeding, and you did not wish it."

"Oh."

"Jim, why would you lie to me?"

"You were dying, Spock! I couldn't let you die when I knew I could save you."

"I would rather die than see you unhappy."

Kirk's mouth fell open. He proceeded to Spock's side of the bed with caution and sat on the edge. His hand slid from his knee to the top of his thigh. He could still feel the smallest amount of heat rising from Spock's skin. He took his other index finger and lifted Spock's chin with it. He planted a kiss there, but Spock did not return it.

"I don't know what to say."

"Do you wish to abort the fetus?"

"No… It would be our kid. I couldn't give that up."

"Then I must reciprocate, Jim, that I do not know what to say. You do not wish to give up the child, and yet you also do not wish to carry it in your womb. Seeing as you must be pregnant to have an end result of a child, you cannot 'skip' that step per say. Your wishes result in an impossible chain of events."

"You're talking like I'm already pregnant. We don't even know that I am. Can't we argue about this then? I don't want to argue over something that may not even occur."

Spock scooted up closer to his pillows. He leaned forward until he was all but touching Kirk's face. He cupped his cheek with his whole palm and sighed out. Kirk covered Spock's hand with his own and nuzzled into the touch. His eyes were sad.

"Jim… your scent was so enticing because you were fertile. You gave off pheromones that drove me to breed you. My point being, you are already pregnant."

"You don't know that! You're not a doctor!"

"No… but I am a Vulcan. We share bonds with our mates and developing children. At times, the scent of a carrier is so strong that other species shy away because they know the mate is close by and ready to pounce at an attacker. Jim, your scent is already changing. It does not only produce lust within me, but a severe need to protect you as well. I am sure that you are with child."

Kirk shied away from Spock's touch and scrambled off the bed. His towel fell to the floor, but he didn't care. He was grabbing clothes to throw on. He glanced at Spock, but could not keep his gaze. The hurt on Spock's face was enough to crush him. He ran out of the room without a word. Spock knew where he was headed, but wished he hadn't left. He was not lying when he said they needed to stay close.

Bones was in his office signing paperwork. Kirk came in without a word and shut the door and blinds. He slid to the ground and curled in on himself. He was taking the deepest breaths a human could to try and stay conscious.

"I'll get Christine."

"No, Bones. Don't. I just need to lay here."

"What the hell happened, Jim?"

Bones practically tripped over himself getting to Kirk. He pulled the man's head in his lap and pet his back. Kirk gripped the fabric of his uniform pants between his fingers. He burrowed into his thigh and kept breathing harshly. Bones held his head steady and stroked his fingers through his hair.

"I'm gonna have a baby," Kirk muttered.

"What? I can't understand you."

Kirk lifted his head up to look at Bones. "I'm having a baby."

Kirk slammed his head back down on Bones's thigh as soon as the words got through. He could feel tears threatening to drain from his eyes.

"I thought you said you were used to the idea."

"I said 'could be'."

"Logistics, Jim. You told your Vulcan boyfriend that he had your permission to knock you up, and now you're crying to me about it. What did he say?"

"He's mad at me for lying. He wants the kid so bad. I could feel his excitement when we were having sex."

"Again, gross."

"Sorry."

Bones grabbed Kirk and positioned him so he was sitting up. His body leaned against the side of Bones for support. Bones put his hand up to Kirk's abdomen.

"How do you even know there's a baby in there?"

"Vulcan mind voodoo."

Bones huffed at Kirk quoting him. He pulled Kirk up with him until they were fully standing.

"Come on. I'll give you an official scan. Where is Spock anyway?"

"Sulking in our bedroom. He says we're supposed to be in close contact because his Pon Farr isn't over, but I don't think he wants to see me."

Bones nodded and led Kirk to the bio bed. Kirk slid onto the table and twiddled his thumbs on top of his chest. He'd never been so nervous. Bones pulled the curtains around and put the isolation sign on. He didn't want anyone knowing about this until the Captain was ready.

Bones pulled out a wand and stuck what looked like a condom over it.

"You using sex toys for instruments now, Bones?"

"No, you idiot. It's too early for an ultrasound, so we'll have to go up your birth canal to see what's going on."

"You're not sticking that thing in me!"

Kirk slid off the bio bed at twice the speed as he got on it. He pulled back the curtain and headed towards the door. Halfway there, he was intercepted by Spock. Kirk halted right before he slammed into his boyfriend.

"Excuse me, Mr. Spock."

"Jim, why are you leaving so hastily?"

"I'm not letting him put that… that thing inside me!"

"Keep it down, Jim," Bones chimed in."

"It's the 23rd century, and this is STILL how we do things?!"

Bones ushered the nurses and other staff out of SickBay. The patient's ward was sealed off, so no worries there. Spock tried to help Kirk while he did so.

"Jim, you must calm down. It is not good for you or the —"

"—DON'T YOU SAY IT, MR. SPOCK."

Bones came up behind Kirk. Between him and Spock, Kirk was blocked in. He tried to run to his right side, but Spock's arm caught him. He forced Kirk's body against his own and embraced him. He smushed the human to his chest and steadied his skull his his palm. Spock stroked his hair and shushed him like an infant. Kirk wrapped his arms around Spock's back and began to weep. Not full on waterworks, but enough for Spock and Bones to notice.

"I can't do this."

"Sure you can kid." "I have complete faith in you."

Bones rubbed Kirk's back along with Spock. They wanted him to feel as safe and loved as possible.

"I didn't lie to you, Spock. I think having a baby made of both of us is wonderful. I just don't want to be the laughing stock of the ship. And besides, what if my… parts… don't work right? What if something goes wrong?"

"Then we deal with it," Bones replied. "But we need to look at you and figure out what is going on."

Kirk sniffled and nodded his head.

"I'm so sorry, Spock. Please don't hate me."

"I could never hate you, ashaya. I love you."

Kirk captured Spock's lips at that statement. Bones back away and got his instruments ready again, giving them a moment.

"I love you too, Spock. So much."

"You two idiots ready to see your kid? Assuming that his Vulcan mind tricks are right."

"Doctor, I assure you that—"

"—Spock. Just come on."

Kirk took his place on the table once more. Bones sealed off the examination room again. Spock stood by his mate's head. Bones pulled out the wand again, and Kirk reached for Spock's hand.

"I'm scared, Spock."

"Do not be," Spock said as he gripped Kirk's hand and pressed a kiss to his temple.

Kirk felt the gel from the wand press against his entrance.

"Alright, Jim. I want you to take a nice deep breath and exhale slowly, okay?"

Kirk nodded and did as he was told. Halfway through the exhale, he felt the wand sliding into his passage. His muscles clenched around the object to stop it from going any further.

"Jim, relax. You're okay, kid. I promise."

"Breathe slowly," Spock chided.

Kirk felt Spock squeeze his hand and card his fingers from his forehead to the back of his scalp. Kirk shut his eyes and started focusing on his breathing again. He could sense himself relaxing.

"That's it. Good, Jim."

Once Bones was satisfied at the placement of the wand, he turned on the monitor. A 3-D image of a little black dot appeared in the middle of a gray surface. Spock recognized it as a glob of cells, but Kirk didn't know what he was looking at.

"See this?" Bones motioned around the black dot. "That's a blastocyst. Trouble is, I can't seem to understand how it's already so large."

"Meaning what," Kirk asked.

"This is more consistent with a pregnancy eight weeks along. If Spock knocked you up this week, you should only be maximum three days fertilized. I honestly wasn't sure we'd even see anything. I thought I was going to have to trust the hobgoblin's statement."

Kirk gave a small laugh at that. Spock did not find it funny.

"Seriously though Bones, what does this mean?"

"It means we need to monitor you closely. Either there's an anomaly with your pregnancy, or you're gestating at a rate faster than humans."

"Well it is part Vulcan," Kirk said looking to Spock.

"Spock? Any idea?"

"None, Doctor. My mother gestated for 8.7 months, and I am more Vulcan than our child will be."

Bones shut off the scanner and gently pulled the wand out of Kirk. He hissed at the motion, but wasn't in pain. Spock kept a hold of his hand none the less. The image of their child was still frozen on the screen. He was staring at it, absolute wonder pasted on his face.

"You okay, Spock?"

Spock shook his head to snap out of his zone. "Yes, Doctor. I was merely studying the image for scientific purposes."

"Whatever you say."

Spock helped Kirk to a sitting position. Bones was preparing a tray of pre-natal vitamins and supplement hypos to take. Oh joy.

"I want you back in here in three days, Jim. We're doing weekly check ups on you, got it?"

"Yep. Thanks, Bones," Kirk said as he hugged his best friend super tight.

With that, Kirk and Spock exited SickBay and entered the turbo lift. Spock pressed the button to halt it.

"Why'd you stop it?"

Spock did not speak. Rather, he rubbed his hands down Kirk's arms and intertwined their fingers. He pressed their skin together until electricity thrummed in their minds and through their bodies. Kirk pressed his temple to Spock's cheek and closed his eyes, basking in the feeling.

"As I told you, I need to remain in close physical contact with you for the next couple of days. Our argument was beginning to impede on my recovery."

"I'm sorry, Spock. I was thinking all about myself, and totally forgot about your needs. What kind of boyfriend does that make me?"

"One who offered to expose himself for the sake of providing me the ability to live. Who is giving me a child to cherish the rest of my days because he is so selfless. You say you thought only of yourself. I do not agree."

Kirk jumped on Spock like a kid seeing his dad after pre-school. He wrapped his arms around his neck and mashed their lips together. Spock supported him with his forearms and moved to allow his hands to grab his butt. He squeezed Kirk's cheeks and causes him to squeak.

"Feeling frisky, Mr. Spock," Kirk asked with a smile.

Spock gave a small smile before going back to kiss his mate.

"Does this mean we have 'made up', ashaya?"

"You bet."

They finished out their make-out session before turning the turbo lift back on. Spock held Kirk's hand as they walked down the hall. Not usual behavior for him. Spock insisted they go to his quarters, and Kirk happily obliged.

Kirk went straight to the replicator. He was starving! Spock came up behind him while he ordered his meal. He wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed his neck. His hands moved towards his stomach, but he pulled away as if he'd touched a hot iron.

"It's okay, Spock. You can touch."

"You are certain?"

"Might help me get used the idea."

Spock moved his hands back and lightly stroked his fingertips across Kirk's midsection. He nibbled at his ear while doing so, causing a shudder to run through him. Kirk turned around to give Spock a quick kiss before he retrieved his dinner.


	6. Getting Used To The Idea

Kirk tossed and turned around the mattress. His legs flailing about, he managed to kick the covers off of him. He lay there, sprawled out on the bed, with sweat sticking to his entire body. It was only when he accidentally smacked Spock on the face that the Vulcan decided to address his antics.

Spock went to brush the hair off of Kirk's sticky forehead. However, Kirk batted his hand away with serious annoyance.

"Get off me, would you?! It's bad enough I'm on fire. I don't want your heat all over me too!"

"I apologize, ashaya."

Spock moved hastily back to his side of the bed. He lay flat on his back and crossed his arms over his chest. He wanted to be sure no part of him would come in contact with Kirk. He could not fall asleep, however, as the mattress was bobbing up and down beneath him. Spock remained stoic, allowing his mate to make dramatics of the fact that he was overheated.

After about ten more minutes, Kirk had had enough. He growled and launched off the bed. Spock heard the shower come on. Not the sonic, but rather the actual water.

Kirk let the cold water rush over his skin. He splayed his palms on the glass of the shower to steady him. He threw his head back, and let the droplets fall down his lips. His breathing slowed. Kirk let his head hang down, keeping a hold of the glass wall. However, looking down also put his eyes in front of his slightly bulging midsection. He whipped his head up. He didn't want to see it.

Spock sauntered in, grabbing a towel from the rack. He slid his clothes off and climbed in the shower with Kirk.

Kirk didn't even acknowledge his presence. In fact, he didn't move at all. Spock stood behind him and placed one chaste kiss to his shoulder blade. He then slid his digits from the top of his neck down to the middle of his shoulders.

"Hahhhh," Kirk sighed in response.

Spock did not speak, but continued massaging his lover's back. He let both of his hands massage the strained neck muscles, then transitioned to kneading Kirk's lower back. His fingers were trembling a bit from the temperature of the water.

"What's wrong, Spock?"

"The water is slightly colder than I am used to. It is of no matter."

Kirk let one hand off of the wall and went to moved the lever closer to the 'hot' side. However, Spock intercepted him and pushed his hand back down. He interlaced their fingers and wrapped the other arm around Kirk's waist.

"What are you—"

"Ssshhh."

Spock began kissing all over Kirk's back.

"I am… aware that you have been… running a higher temperature lately."

Kirk threw his head back to rest in the crook between Spock's neck and shoulders as the kisses continued. He closed his eyes to feel more of the love and adoration seeping from Spock.

"I wish to assist you… in any way that I can… in making you less miserable."

"There's nothing you can do, Spock."

Kirk took their intertwined hands and placed them on his baby bump.

"This thing is causing me countless problems. Will for the next however many weeks. I'm allergic to everything Bones can give me, so I just have to ride it out."

Spock was not fond of Kirk calling their baby 'a thing', but he knew Kirk was still apprehensive about the whole thing. If that helped him cope, so be it. It still hurt him on the inside to hear his mate so displeased with what gave him utter joy.

Spock turned Kirk to face him. He braced his hands on Kirk's shoulders, holding him steady. He then placed a longer kiss onto his mate's lips.

"Jim…"

"What?"

"It is nothing."

Spock unraveled himself from Kirk and stepped out of the shower. Kirk rushed after him. He was hopping on one foot trying to dry himself off.

"Wait a minute! You kiss me, then you walk off all sad?!"

"Vulcans do not become sad."

"Well that's just a lie and you know it!"

"Jim, please cease haphazardly moving about."

Kirk slumped over on the bed. He pulled some boxers up to his waist and fell backwards. The tiny bulge of his abdomen was more obvious than usual. It caught Spock's eye and they turned dark from the need to protect his offspring. It took Kirk a minute to realize Spock was staring.

"You're doing it again. Alright, Spock, what's going on?"

Spock walked over to the bed slowly. He sat down gently so as to not waver Kirk on top of the covers. He gazed into Kirk's eyes with the most disappointed face Kirk had ever seen.

"The pregnancy is causing you physical and emotional turmoil. You are having frequents episodes of anger, and I feel you resent me for 'doing this to you' as you so put it yesterday."

"You're right."

Spock kept his stare on Kirk. He was waiting for him to continue with some sort of explanation, but he didn't. He just gazed up at the ceiling.

"You do resent me…"

"Yes. I feel like crap all the time, I'm already getting fat, and I can't control myself anymore! And it's all because you just HAD to "breed" me like a freaking animal!"

"I believed you were content with the decision in order to prolong my life."

"Yeah well if this whole Pon Farr thing is so ancient, maybe you Vulcans should have come up with a vaccination or antidote or something."

"It is a part of our culture. We hold sacred what we built our race on."

"Well I'm not part of your culture, so I shouldn't have to hold anything sacred!"

"I thought perhaps you would hold OUR child sacred, Jim. We have created a life from our bond, and yet you speak of nothing but how you wish it gone. I thought perhaps after the SickBay appointment, when you allowed me to touch your stomach, it would head in a better direction. I see now I was mistaken. If you wish to rid yourself of the fetus, then do so. However, I will not be present to see you destroy something that I believed we both so deeply would cherish."

Spock ended his statement with a kiss to Kirk's abdomen, and a slow caress of the taut flesh. His fingertips swiped the edge of Kirk's middle as Spock got off of the bed and proceeded to exit Kirk's quarters. He couldn't contain himself any longer if he were to stay in the room.

Kirk curled up on his side and wrapped his arms around his pillow. He sobbed into the fabric until his tears covered the surface area.

Spock walked into SickBay to find the southern doctor signing forms in his office.

"Hey, Spock! This is a surprise. You don't have a physical today, do ya?"

"No, Doctor. I am coming here unprompted."

"What can I do ya for? You look like hell."

"That may be because I fail to understand how Jim and I can continue our romantic relationship when he is about to abort the fetus."

McCoy perked up at those words. He pushed the PADDs away and went to close his door. The nurses didn't need to hear this.

"What are you talking about, Spock? Jim didn't mention this to me at all!"

"We recently had an argument, and the subject was brought up. He did not confirm it, but he resents me for impregnating him."

"He's still unhappy about it?"

"Indeed. I… I love our baby, already. I love Jim even more so for going through all of this just because he is so devoted to our relationship. And yet, I cannot allow him to do it. He regrets it."

"Now wait just a minute. Let me tell you something… there's no way Jim Kirk regrets saving you from death. He may be unhappy that his dashing body is gonna turn into a sphere soon, but he sure as hell does not wish you were dead!"

"That is not what he conveyed a few moments ago."

"Jesus, Spock. He's angry, he's scared. He's been living with this…anomaly his whole life and now he's basically sharing it with the whole world. Because you're the father, he's blaming you for that. Are you getting what I'm trying to say?"

"Possibly."

Bones sighed out. He went to other side of the desk and smashed the Vulcan into an embrace. The Vulcan tensed, but then relaxed a bit.

"This is completely unnecessary, Doctor."

"The hell it is."

Bones kept a hold of Spock. He stroked Spock's hair a few times and pressed him tighter to him. He startled when he felt a wet droplet fall on his wrist. Then another. Spock tried to contain a sniffle, but it was no use.

"Hey now, come on, Spock. It's gonna be alright. I promise."

"I cannot lose him, Leonard. I am unsure how we are to proceed together if he despises the one thing I cherish the most."

"Then let me decide that for you," Kirk said, standing with his arms cross, hip jutted out so that it rested against the doorframe.

"Jim, I…"

"Don't. Neither of you gets to talk. You don't get to sit in here and discuss what to do about something that involves neither of you. It's my body, so it's my choice."

"Jim—"

"—BONES. I said no."

Bones huffs and takes the seat next to Spock. He motions for Kirk to carry on.

"My choice is to keep it. Yeah, I'm not happy about being a fat, miserable space station by the end of it. But it's my baby, and it's Spock's baby. I meant it when I said I could get used to the idea. But nobody's giving me any time to do that! It's only been two weeks for gods' sake!"

"Jim, please—"

"Uhp Uhp Uhp… and another thing! If you're gonna start using Bones as a guidance counselor you better learn that he requires a payment of some kind of alcohol. He's not dealing with our crap unless he's being treated to a reward."

Bones smiled at that remark.

"So in conclusion, leave me alone. Let me deal with this change the way I have to. Neither of you is gonna get stared at for months on end by hundreds of crew mates. And don't say they won't… 'cause they will."

Spock got up without a word and moved over to his mate. He kissed the side of his head and shoved him into his embrace. Kirk returned by wrapping his arms around Spock's waist. He nuzzled his cheek into his chest and breathed in his scent.

"You are sure about this?"

"I wasn't until you left. It was just me and the baby. I realized I couldn't have one without the other. And I'm okay with that."

Spock lifted Kirk's chin up and planted a kiss on his lips.

"I screwed up, I know."

"Damn right you did," Bones chimed in. "But you certainly know how to make one hell of an apology, kid. Hey, while you're here, hop up on the bed so I can check you out."

"Ugh, seriously Bones?"

"Well now that you're officially keeping the little thing, I need to make sure it's not gonna kill you."

"How sweet."

"Just get over there."

Kirk held Spock's hand as they walked to the other side of SickBay (cheesy infants). Kirk slid on the bed. Bones wrapped up the trans-vaginal monitor again. Kirk made a face of disgust. Bones pulled out the stirrups underneath the bed.

"Come on, Jimbo. Don't make this harder than it needs to be."

"Spooooock," He whined. "I don't wanna."

Spock kissed his head. "You must, ashaya."

Kirk whimpered as he put his feet in the contraptions. Bones braced one had on his thigh as he slid the monitor in.

"Much better than last time."

"Gee, thanks."

Bones shifted the wand around, trying to find the right spot. Once he got a clear image, he magnified at least ten times. Spock watched him intently, but he couldn't make out exactly what was on the screen. It didn't look familiar.

"Whoa…"

"What, Bones?"

"I think I know why the blastocyst looked so large."

"Oh gods, something's wrong isn't it?"

"No, Jim. Nothing's wrong. But your Vulcan may wanna sit down for this."

"Please cease withholding the information, Doctor."

"It's triplets. You're having three babies."

Spock's eyes flashed to Kirk's stomach. He started caressing it and looked at Kirk with absolute adoration. Kirk started crying. Rather from happiness or frustration, he didn't know. He just decided to keep the pregnancy going. Now this. The universe really likes to mess with him.


End file.
